You Belong With Me
by XxstrawberryroxX
Summary: Bella, Edward and Alice have been best friends for as long as any of them could remember. But Edward has always wanted something more.
1. Sleep Over Plans

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own twilight…yet. Kidding! If I did… that would be soooo COOL! **

**This is my 2****nd**** story…YAY! Thanks to all my viewers… even though I know I don't have many at the moment :'( **

**By the way…the whole story is in Edward's point of view.**

Before you read anymore… let me just get one thing strait. I have a best friend named Bella Swan. We share all of our secrets, except for one I probably won't ever tell her. I'm in love with her. She's beautiful, nice and everything any man could possibly want. But, there's only one problem. She's taken and probably won't feel the same way I do when I'm around her. So, I might as well be her friend then nothing at all.

Well, now I have to get back to the present time and out of my daydreaming. I was in math class. The bell would ring in about 5 minutes and then I could sit next to Bella at lunch. We sit at the same table as her boyfriend, which I'm not all that happy about. Alice convinced me that she's allowed to sit where ever she wants whenever she wants. After all, Bella's her best friend too. I told her that she doesn't understand, but she thinks that her way is usually the right way; but sometimes it _is _the right way.

Finally, the bell rung and I was on my way to lunch. "Hey Edward!" a voice called from behind me. I turned around to see my favorite sister (and twin) Alice. Even though she can be annoying, she's still a lot of fun. She knew that I was in love with Bella. She was the only person I told (because Bella's also her best friend too). Her boyfriend, Jasper, is in the same grade as us. Emmet (my older brother) and Rosalie (his girlfriend) are one grade older than us.

"Hey Alice" I said to her. By now, she was right next to me.

"We have to get to the cafeteria first, so we can get a table and you could sit next to Bel-la." She sang the word Bella. Remember how I said she could be annoying but I loved her anyway? This was one of those times.

"Sure. Are you going to sit next to Jasper?"

"Don't I always?"

By now we were in the cafeteria and it was empty. We got our food and sat down. Alice sat down on my left and Bella would sit on my right. Soon, people flooded room. By now, almost the whole table was filled. Bella and her boyfriend still weren't here yet.

Finally they entered. Mike (her boyfriend) had one arm wrapped around her. Man, I wish I was in that position. Mike and Bella had sort of a bumpy relationship. But I was always the one to comfort Bella and the first one to make her smile and laugh. I don't know why she keeps forgiving him after the thousands of times they fought. One happened earlier in the school year…

_Flashback:_

_I was in my room one night listening to music while lying down on my bed. My favorite genre of music happens to be Mike's least favorite. How could Bella love to totally different people? If only she could love me the way I loved her…_

_My thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing._

"_Hello?" I said into the phone._

"_Edward?" said the voice on the other end. It sounded like Bella, while crying. When she said my name, her voice broke._

"_What's wrong, Bella?" I asked her. But I knew what was wrong. Best friends knew these things._

"_Mike broke up with me" she sobbed. Her voice broke again. Good, I thought. Mike didn't deserve someone as perfect as her. She deserved so much better. But I definitely wasn't happy she was sad._

"_Again?" I asked her._

"_Yeah, maybe I should give up Mike for good." She said. Nothing would make me happier, but she thought of me as her best friend, not her boyfriend. So I needed to do what was best for her and what would make her happy._

"_Are you sure? Do you want me to come over there and make you feel better?" I told her. I hoped that would make her feel better._

"_Edward", she said in a disbelieving and joking tone, "it's almost 10 o'clock."_

"_I know", I joked. She laughed. I was happy about how happy I could make her._

"_You don't have to do that. Anyway, I think I should get to bed. Bye." She said. I wanted to talk to her forever, and hold her while I was doing it, but she needed rest. After all, it was Tuesday, so we had school tomorrow._

"_Kay. Bye." _

_The phone went dead._

_End of flashback._

Mike and Bella were heading towards our table now with their food. Bella had a big smile on her face, but the one I could make her have was even bigger.

They reached our table and Bella sat down next to me. Mike sat on the other side of her.

"Hey Edward" Bella said. She sounded so happy.

"Hey"

Mike looked at me. Well, _glared _was a better way to put it. "Edward" he greeted me.

"Mike." I knew why he hated me so much. He knew that if Bella stayed dumped for to long, she would look at me for support and maybe fall in love with me while she was at it. I wouldn't mind that at all.

It took all my concentration right now not to jump on her and beg for her to pick me instead of _him. _

"Hey Alice!" Bella said.

"Hey! Wanna come over this weekend for a sleepover? Rose is coming too." Alice was nearly jumping out of her seat when she said this. Rose was one of Bella's other best friends. It seemed like our family was all connected.

"Sure. That sounds like fun. When should I come over?" Bella asked. Whenever Bella slept over, it was always a fun time.

"How about right after school. Edward and I could drive you to our house. It's going to be sooooooo much FUN!" Alice seemed really excited. I was too. Before I knew it, it was the end of lunch. Bella and I had Biology next while Mike had Gym which was all the way on the other side of the school.

"Bye Bells" Mike said to Bella.

"See you later" she replied. Mike kissed her on the forehead, then walked off. I wished I could do that. Even if it was something simple like putting my arm around her waist or putting my hand on her cheek or brushing her hair out of her face or holding her hand or kissing her forehead, cheek, neck, _lips_…

I was knocked out of my daydream by Bella saying "C'mon Edward! Do you want to make it on time?"

"Oh yeah! Sure." I said.

We were one of the last people in Biology. Bella and I sat at the same table. That was one of the only things I liked about Biology. We still had about 1 minute until class started.

"I can't wait until Friday! It's going to be SO much fun!" she said. I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"I can't wait until Friday either. I love it when Alice invites you to sleep over." Because then I get to see and hear you sleep. If I get lucky, you say my name. I didn't say the last part. It didn't seem like what a friend would say.

"I love it too! Sometimes I need to get away from Mike and hang out with my friends. What better way to do that then a sleep over?"

Before I could answer her, the teacher started class. I didn't get a chance to talk to her throughout the period. When it was over, I didn't know what had happened through the whole class. All I knew is that Bella admitted wanting to be away from Mike and hang out with me (and my sister and my brother's girlfriend and my family but they didn't seem important enough at the moment).

Bella and I walked out of the class to be greeted by Mike. He waited outside the Biology room for Bella to walk her to their next class. "C'mon Bella" he said and put his hand on her waist to lead her. I just stood there, watching them as they went. Tonight they had _another _date. This was probably the 4th one this week. But _I _couldn't do _anything _about it. Alice met me after Biology (just like how Mike does with Bella), but today she was a little late. She walked with me since the next classes we had were right next to each other.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late. Mr. Ubin held us after class because someone was throwing spit balls" she said breathlessly. Her cheeks were bright red. I could tell she ran all the way from Mr. Ubin's (her science teacher) classroom to reach me here.

"It's fine. I needed time to think" I told her.

"Well" she said, still breathless, "We better hurry up if you want to make it to class on time."

With that said we practically ran to class and made it there with 5 seconds to spare. I had Spanish next, but I didn't pay any attention to the teacher. She knew that my Spanish was better then hers, so she let me daydream.

I wondered what Alice, Bella and Rose were going to do at their sleep over. They would probably dress her up in makeup and dresses and different types of clothes that would look good on Bella. She would of course hate every second of it, but Bella would do it for her friends. Honestly, I loved it when Rose and Alice dressed Bella up. Since she never wore makeup (and didn't need to) she looked absolutely stunning with it. I defiantly would invite Jasper so Alice could spend some time with him.

Where would they sleep? I hoped they would sleep in the living room so Emmet, Jasper and I could sleep with them. They usually slept in Alice's room. I didn't like it when they did that because she would never let any of us sleep with the girls. She didn't even let Jasper. Even though I was Bella's best friend too, I knew she needed some time with her other friends.

But the thing that I liked most is there would be no _Mike _to bother us. I'm not sure _why _she liked him. No doubt I listened to her problems better. He probably never let her talk about them. Let alone not trying to help her. I didn't know _why _she didn't just look in front her and see I was the one she was looking for. If only she gave me a chance…

It was the end of the school day already.

"Hi Edward!", called Alice. We walked to my car together. Jasper was absent, so we didn't drive him home like how we usually did. When we reached the car, I got into the driver's seat of my Volvo. She got in on the passenger's side.

"I have a plan" she said. I wasn't sure what she was talking about, but I decided to listen anyway. Her plans _always_ worked.

"I'm going to make Bella fall in love with you this Friday" she said. My heart fluttered at those words. The thought of Bella falling in love with me was astounding.

"Okay. But, if you hadn't noticed, she kinda has a boyfriend" I told her.

"Boyfriend, shmoyfriend. If you _really _loved her, you would fight for her" she said. Like the usual, she was right.

I knew that there was no stopping me now. Bella would have a new boyfriend by next week.

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? **

**Tell me if you like it or not. If you do, I'll start the next chapter right away. I have A LOT of time on my hands at the moment and this chapter came quicker then I thought. Sorry if it might be alittle short. There might be more to come!**

**Til next time…**

**tw1l1ghtluvr**


	2. News and Phone Calls

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight…unfortunately. ******

**Hey! This is the second chapter! WOOH HOO!! Hope you like it!!!**

It didn't seem like _Bella, Edward _and _boyfriend _would belong in the same sentence. Unless it was _Edward is not Bella's boyfriend _but that's not my point.

For the whole rest of the ride I wasn't paying any attention to the road in front of me. Luckily, I had the rout from school to my house memorized, so I didn't need to look. I was to busy thinking about all the things I could do with Bella. Now, they were all going to come true.

Before I knew it, we were at my house. My house was pretty big compared to some of the other houses people had. We didn't have a neighbor for miles.

Before I could get out of the car, Alice told me something. "Edward, I'm not sure I could make Bella fall in love with you on my own, so we have to tell Emmet, Jasper and Rose. Okay? They'll know what to do and we'll promise we won't tell everyone and embarrass you."

As much as I didn't want to tell any of them, it would help. I didn't want to tell Emmet especially. He would probably laugh at me and blow it up in my face. But, it would all be worth it when she _does _fall in love with me (I hope).

When we walked into the house, Emmet and Rosalie were in the living room watching "Twilight". "Hey! Edward!" yelled Emmet, obviously excited about something, "There's a dude in this movie that has the same name as all of us! Including Bella! Isn't that weird? It's like someone's stalking us."

"Wow! That's awesome! But could we talk to you for a minute?" Alice asked. My stomach twisted. I knew what she was going to tell them.

"Sure. What's up?" Rose was looking at me when she said it. I probably looked like I was going to die, which if they started laughing at me I might.

"Edward, you look sick man" Emmet told me. _Thanks_, I thought to myself. I couldn't manage to get out the word.

"Edward is in love with Bella. But, he thinks if he tells her it would ruin their friendship completely. So, I invited Bella for a sleepover on Friday. By the way, Rose, you're invited too. The reason _why _we're having a sleepover is so Bella can fall in love with Edward. Can you guys help us?" Alice said. She sounded so sure. Emmet had a surprised face while Rose had a smile on hers.

"OMG! NO WAY!" Rose yelled, "Edward you should have told us a _long _time ago! I _love _match making! You and Bella would be perfect with each other!"

"Man, I agree. You should have told us. You've been so good at hiding it. I would've never excepted this. Wait, doesn't she already have a boyfriend?" Emmet said. I was so relieved he didn't laugh. He seemed to understand me. This was a first for Emmet.

"That's the problem" Alice told them. It seemed like she was saying all the words I was supposed to say, since I was still too embarrassed to speak. "We have to prove that Edward is a much better boyfriend than Mike."

"That won't be to hard" said Rose, "Edward, you're **SO **much more good looking than Mike and you have a better personality. If it wasn't for Emmet, I might have wanted you as a boyfriend myself."

That I was shocked at. The beautiful (not as beautiful as Bella) Rosalie had just admitted she might have wanted me as a boyfriend. I probably blushed. "Thanks" I muttered.

"Is Jasper going to help too?" Emmet asked.

"Yeah" replied Alice, "I'm going to call him and put the phone on speaker."

She ran into the kitchen and got the phone. She dialed Jasper's number and hit the "Call" button.

"Hello?" Jasper said. I could tell by his voice that he was still sick, but getting better.

"Hey Jazz, it's Alice" Alice said into the phone. Rose was jumping up and down in her seat in excitement.

"Oh. Hey. What's up baby" Jasper replied. I had to laugh at that. So did Emmet and Rose. "Um, Jazz? You're on speaker and I was calling for help".

"What kind of help can I do when I'm sick?" asked Jasper.

"A lot. Now, Edward has some news. He's in love with Bella. We need you're help to make her fall in love with him" Alice said.

"Again. How can I help with that while I'm stuck in bed?" asked Jasper.

"Can you sleep over this Friday. Come right after school. You can help then" said Alice. Her and Rosalie were probably going to have the most fun with this.

"Sure. Gotta go. Bye."

"Bye" we all said at once. Jasper laughed and then hung up.

"Well, I'll be upstairs if you need me" I told all of them. I needed to get away. I also needed some time to think.

I ran up the stairs and went to my room at the end of the hall. My bed was in the middle of the far wall with a side table next to it. My comforter, dressers, side table and walls were painted gold. I went to lie down on my bed. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and put it on my side table. I took my radio remote and turned on the radio.

_One hour later of listening to music…_

_BUZZ_! _BUZZ_!

I looked over to see my cell phone vibrating. I checked the caller ID and it was Bella. She was the only one I wanted to talk to right now. I figured her date with _Mike _was over.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hey, Edward" Bella sobbed into the phone. I could tell by the tone in her voice that Mike just broke up with her… again.

"Did Mike brake up with you?" I asked. I knew it was rude, but she would tell me sometime soon anyway.

"Yeah. How did you know?" she asked.

"I could tell by the tone in your voice" I told her.

"Oh. I really think this time I'm not going to forgive him this time. It's to much drama having a boyfriend one day then not having it the next."

"Okay. Do you still feel like sleeping over?" I knew it was a silly thing to ask. She wasn't the kind of person to cancel plans because of a bad brake up. Also, she stuck by her decisions, no matter how small they were.

"Of course I am. What better way to feel better then a sleep over?" she said.

"Good point. So, see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah. See you." She said. Then, the phone went dead.

**So… tell me what you think! I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I promise the next one will be longer. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Til next time…**

**Tw1l1ghtluvr**


	3. Good Luck And Suprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I just love writing about it.**

**HOLA MIS AMIGOS! This is tw1l1ghtluvrr! And THIS is the 3****rd**** chapter! YAY!**

I was stunned. I couldn't move a muscle. Bella had just told me she gave up on Mike. That means she was single. That means I could have more of a chance to be her boyfriend!

I had to tell the others. They would be SO excited!

I ran outside my room and down the stairs to find Emmet and Rose making out. Apparently, Emmet heard me and pulled away.

"Slow down, Eddie. What's the rush?" Emmet asked. I hated when he called me that, but I was to happy to care. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Bella just called me and she said she broke up with Mike!" I said. I probably sounded like a little thirteen year old (**a/n: im only 12. tee hee**) girl who just got news that there would be a 12 hour sale on everything in their favorite store.

"NO WAY" screamed Rose, "that made what we were going to do a WHOLE lot easier! Alice! COME IN HERE!!!"

"What happened?" Alice said as she ran into the room. She looked at my excited face and gave me a confused look.

"Bella just called Edward and said she broke up with MIKE!" Rose exclaimed. Alice's face immediately brightened.

"OMG! How can our luck get any better?" Alice said. Suddenly, the door bell rang.

In the door step stood a pizza guy with 5 slices of pizza. "Special delivery" he said. Emmet got up, took the pizzas and shut the door in the man's face.

"I didn't know that we ordered pizza" I said to Emmet.

"Me neither" Rose said, also looking at Emmet.

"It's the pizza we forgot to order. Duh." Said Emmet as if it was common knowledge. **(wouldn't that be sooooooo COOL?!)**

"Okay" said Alice, "Now how can our luck get any better?"

The phone rang. Alice ran to it and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said.

I heard the little buzzing sound of someone talking pretty fast. What ever they were saying excited Alice because her face turned happier than I've _ever _seen it before.

"Okay, Bye!" she sqeaked into the phone.

"What was that all about?" Rose asked.

"Some guy just said we were the 'Grand Prize Winners' or something like that and we won 100, 000 DOLLARS!!!" she said.

"YES!" Emmet screamed, "Now we can buy sodas to go with the pizza!" Everyone threw a disbelieving look at him.

"What?" he asked, "I'm thirsty."

A person came and dropped off the money. By the time we were done with the pizzas and sodas (Emmet bought them) it was about 11 o' clock.

I decided to head off to bed. Everyone said good- night and Rose left. I changed into red pajama pants and flopped on my bed. Today was probably the best day of my life.

That night I went to bed with a smile on my face.

**No this chapter is NOT done yet. I promised you a long chapter so I'll give you one. By the way, if you're wondering where their parents are, Esme and Carlisle went to L. A. for 5 months.**

I woke up to another boring Friday morning.

Then, something clicked in my head.

Tonight was the sleep over with Bella!

I quickly got dressed and practically ran down the stairs. "Hey Edward" greeted Alice and Emmet.

"Hey" I replied. I got a bowl of _Frosted Flakes_ and sat down at one of the 5 seats.

"Tonight's the NIGHT!" said Alice. She was as excited as I was for it. So was Emmet, Rose and Jasper. That reminded me, was Jasper going to be in school today?

"Is Jasper coming tonight?" I asked Alice.

"Yeah", she replied, "He just called. He sounded _really _excited."

When I was done with my cereal, I grabbed my backpack and ran to the car. Alice was right behind me. I went into the driver's side and started the car. Alice went in the passenger's seat. She closed the door behind her and immediately I started to drive away. I was to excited to worry about the speed limit so I flew down the road.

"Jeez Edward" Alice complained, "If you would have went any faster I would've missed you."

"Sorry" I told her, "I just excited, that's all." "I know" she agreed, "I am too. Just slow it down. The next turn is the school and people might think that you're drunk if you come into a school like that." I laughed. Alice always knew how to brighten a mood.

I slowed down and went into the parking lot. I realized then that we should have drove Bella to school. If we did, then we wouldn't have to worry about how her car was going to make it back to her house. Maybe Emmet could drive it to her house or something.

I parked my Volvo right next to Bella's red pick- up truck. I knew that one day, if we ever got married, I would buy her a much better car that can go past 60 miles per hour. But, if that was ever going to happen, I had to make it through the sleepover first.

Alice and I got out of the truck at the same time and walked to our first classes. The whole morning was a blur. I kept thinking about how it would be after the sleepover. I hoped everything went well and Bella and I would be happy together. My thoughts were interrupted by the bell for lunch.

Alice and I walked to lunch together. We got there alittle late. By now, almost everyone was there.

To my surprise, Bella was sitting at the same table we usually sit at. Except this time, Mike wasn't sitting next to her. I scanned the room for him and finally found him looking very unhappy at the nerd table. I laughed silently to myself.

Alice and I got our food and walked to our table. I sat next to Bella and Alice and Alice sat next to Jasper. The girl who was sitting beside me was one of Bella's friends Jessica Stanley. She had nice brown hair, about the same color as Bella's. She was wearing a light blue V- neck with jeans.

"Hey" Bella greeted me happily.

"Hi Bella" I replied, "So you're really not going out with Mike anymore?"

"Nope".

"Okay. I was wondering, what will we do with your truck when you come over tonight?" I asked.

"Oh my god! I never thought of that! I can drive it home then Alice or someone could pick me up?" she said.

"No. I was thinking Rose could drive it to your house and Emmet could take his car. After all, it wouldn't be very comfortable if 3 of us squeezed in the back" I told her.

"I don't want you guys doing things for me. But if you insist-"

"Great! Tonight's going to be a lot of fun" I said. She giggled.

"You're starting to sound like Alice" Bella said while laughing.

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" I asked her.

She laughed. "I'm not sure."

"Let's just go with a good thing, ok?" I told her.

"Okay." She agreed.

By the time we finished our lunch, the bell rang. Today there was no Mike to say good bye to her, which I liked. Today she didn't seem to upset about it either. Maybe she realized she wanted someone else…

We were one of the first people there today. Bella and I talked about how much fun tonight was going to be when we were interrupted by the teacher starting class.

The whole period I thought about tonight. It was going to be a lot of fun. Everything anyone ever did with Bella was fun. As much as I didn't want to admit it, Mike was a very lucky guy. So many times I wished I were him. I know it sounds pathetic, but it's true.

The bell rung then, and Bella and I walked out of the classroom. We walked to the side of the door way so that all the other students could walk past us.

"See you later" she said. Then she pecked me on the cheek. I stood there frozen as I watched her walk away.

"Edward?" I heard Alice say behind me, "Edward, are you ok?". She waved her hand in front of my eyes. Then I was snapped out of my daydream. I looked down at her. "Edward, what happened?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later" I promised.

"Okay" she said uncertainly.

We walked to our next class in science. I kept replaying what happened in front of the Biology room over and over in my mind. I felt like I was dreaming. When I reached my Spanish class, I stumbled into my chair and tried my best to pay attention. But I couldn't bring my mind away from Bella.

**Chapter 3 is DONE!!! The only reason why im writing so much is because im going away for a while so I wont be able to write :'(. Stay tuned 4 chapter 4!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Til next time…**

**Tw1l1ghtluvr**


	4. AN: PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ!!!!!!**

**A/ N:**

**So sorry the new update is taking so long! I just got back from the beach and when I read it through it wasn't as good as I thought it was and I even forgot to put in Jasper! So, I'm rewriting the chapter at the moment and it will be up as soon as possible!:)**

**SORRY FOR ANYONE WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE!**

**Well, I just want to thank iole01 for my first review! THX!!!!!!!:)**

**Till next time, **

**Tw1l1ghtluvr**


	5. AN:NEW STORY!

Hey Guys!

SSSSOOOO sorry I haven't been writing in a while… school just started .

Anyways… I put up this chapter for you guys to see a preview of a new story!!!

**Hidden Under it All: **Edward and Bella have been enemies ever since they first met. They're always playing practical jokes on each other. But the only reason why Edward ever started the war was because he wanted to get close to her. He has always secretly loved her. But one day when he takes a prank to far will he ruin his chance of ever having Bella?

I really want you to read this story once I put it up!!

I'll try to put the new chapter of You Belong With Me up as soon as possible!!!

Til next time

Tw1l1ghtluvr


	6. The Game

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own twilight or the game **_**truth or dare.**_

**Well, just wanted to say thx to iole01 for my first review! I was so happy!**

**Well…this is the 4****th**** chapter….hope you like it!**

_But I couldn't bring my mind away from Bella._

I knew I had to at least try to stop thinking about her. My Spanish teacher would notice my daydreaming. I realized I was doing that a lot lately. But, it helped passed the time; and at least Bella and I were together in my imagination. When I daydreamed, anything can happen.

But, as I said before, I've been daydreaming a lot lately. Today we were working on the names of different rooms. It wasn't as hard as what we were learning before.

It seemed like forever, but finally the classed ended.

I rushed out the down and shot down the hallways. I was pretty fast, so about after 2 minutes of running, I was at my Volvo. Since I was the first one there, I decided to call Emmet and Rosalie to tell them they wouldn't be taking my Volvo. I decided to call Rose first.

"Hello" she answered on the first ring.

"Hey, it's Edward" I told her.

"Hey Edward! What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could take Bella's car home. She'll be riding with us and we forgot this morning to pick her up so she brought her car", I explained.

"Sure! See you in a few minutes" she said. I didn't know it would be that easy.

"Hey man!" I heard behind me. I turned to see Jasper coming up behind me. "Hey Jasper!" I quickly dialed Emmets number.

"Hola senior Edwardo!" Emmet said. He also had just had Spanish.

"Hey. Just calling to tell you that Rose won't be driving home with you today. She has to bring Bella's truck home. Then you can go and pick Rose up at Bella's house." I explained.

"AAWWW! Why doesn't Bella just bring her own freaking jeep home?" he wined. "Because I want her to drive home with me and Alice." I told him.

"Fine" he said reluctantly. Then he hung up. Again, much easier than I thought.

"Hey Edward!" I turned around to see a _very _excited and happy Alice. "Hi Alice" I greeted her.

"Aren't you sooooo EXCITED for tonight!" she squealed. "Ya" I laughed.

"Hey guys" said Bella as she approached us. "Hi" I said to the most beautiful girl in the world.

"This is going to be soooo much fun! I have a feeling this is going to be the most fun sleep over we've had yet!" Alice squealed as we got into the car. I sat in the driver's seat while Bella sat in the passenger's seat. Alice sat in the back with Jasper.

When we were almost home, I looked back and saw that Alice and Jasper were holding hands. I wish I could do that to Bella…..

By now, we were at my house. We got all of our bags out of the car and walked inside.

_3 hours later…_

We were sitting in the living room, in our pajamas, while eating the pizza we just ordered.

"I know what we should play" Alice said excitedly, breaking the silence, "TRUTH OR DARE!" As soon as she said this, everyone smiled hugely… except Bella. "C' mon Bella! It'll be fun!" Alice said reassuringly. Bella finally agreed, but she still didn't seem to happy about it.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Alice. "I WILL" said Emmet excitedly. If he were a girl, I swear I could mistake him for Alice sometimes.

"Jasper" Emmet said, "Truth or dare?" "Truth" Jasper said confidently. "Have you ever liked another girl besides Alice?" Rosalie gasped dramaticly.

"Ummmmmm…." Jasper said. Alice slapped his arm. "I can't believe it" exclaimed Alice. "Don't worry sweetie. It wasn't even a person I knew. It was just some hot girl I saw at a store. I don't even think she knew I was there. And I would never ditch her for you. I love you." Alice looked at him lovingly. "I love you too". Right when they were about to kiss, Emmet said, "Alright. Enough lovebirds. Stop it _before _you have to get a room." Alice looked really pissed. So did Jasper. I had to laugh at that. I saw Bella giggle. Alice and Jasper shoot me an annoyed look. "Edward" Jasper said angrily, "truth or dare?" I knew if I picked dare, it would be _really _bad. So, I decided to pick truth.

"Truth" "What was you first thought when you saw Bella for the first time?" Jasper asked. I had to do a lot of thinking for this one…

_Flashback…(Edward, Bella and Alice are all 5 years old in preK)_

"_All right class" said the teacher who was sitting in the front of the class. All of the kids, including me, were sitting on the rug waiting to take attendance. I looked around the room for Alice. Then I saw her. Sitting next to her was a pretty girl with chestnut color hair. She had on a pink shirt and jeans with embroidered flowers on them. I had never seen Alice hang out with her before…_

"_Isabella Swan?" said the teacher. "Here" said the girl with the pretty hair, "And it's Bella". So her name was Bella. That was by far the prettiest name I ever heard…_

_End of Flashback…_

"Well" I started, "I was thinking who was the pretty girl next to Alice." I looked down at Bella. She was blushing. Man, her blush was so cute…

"Alice" I said, "Truth or dare?" "Dare" said Alice confidently. "I dare you to not go shopping for the nest 2 weeks. And you can't ask anyone to buy you anything either". Alice looked like she was in shock. I knew she would get me back for this one. "I'm so going to kill you Edward" she said. "How about let's finish the game first?" suggested Jasper. He knew what Alice looked like when she got mad, and I don't think he really wanted to see it now. 'Thanks' I mouthed. 'No problem.' "Fine" said Alice.

"Bella" she said, immediately perking up, "Truth or dare?" "Dare" said Bella. She surprised me when she said this. I was almost _sure _she would pick dare.

"I dare you to"…

**Mah ha ha ha ha! ****Cliff hanger!**

**By the way... I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I thought that I kept you guys waiting long enough. I hardly get to go on the computer with school starting up. I also have this HUGE project. **

**I also have a new story up! It's called Hidden Under it All. If you haven't read it yet, please do! I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!!!!!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers…**

**Alix- 09**

**Viivsz**

**angelplusbuffyequals4ever**

**iole01**

**Til next time…**

**tw1l1ghtluvr**


	7. AN Another New Story!

**Hi Everyone**

**Im so sorry I haven't been writing often… I hav sooo many projects and tests its hard 2.**

**Well, I thought up 2 new stories and I want to hear about wat u think of them**

**Love Me****:Bella is a 17 year old girl who's moving up with her dad so her mom and step dad can be alone together. Edward is the player of the school with all the girls as his servents. Will they instantly hate each other, or something else?**

**Never Say Never****: "I will never like you Edward Cullen and that is the last time I'll say it!" "Never say never Bella." Edward Cullen probably the mast famous person in the country. He's a singer and actor. He moves to Forks, Washington to start a small town life. All the girls at Forks Highschool are literally drooling at his feet. Except Bella. Edward is so used to being liked that this catches his attention. Soon, he is determined to make Bella like him, but will his wish ever come true?**

**I already started the first chapter of Love Me so it will be up first, but I want everyone to check both of them out!!!!**

**Til next time**

**tw1l1ghtluvr**


	8. 2 Minutes in Heaven

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**Hello peoples!!!!!**

**This is the 4****th**** chapter!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!**

"I dare you to kiss Edward" said Alice, "But, it has to be for atleast 2 minutes, so… it can't just be a peck".

I was definitely going to thank Alice for this later. This might just be the best day of my life. I looked over at Bella, and it was clear that she didn't feel the same way.

Her face was much paler than it normally was. She looked like she just might pass out.

"Are you guys just gonna sit there, or are you going to actually get going with the dare?" said Emmet impatiently.

I took her face in my hands and placed my lips on hers. She tasted even better than what I had imagined. I also didn't think our first kiss would happen because of a dare, but that didn't mean I don't like it.

My brain seemed like it was disconnected from my body. I pressed my lips even harder against hers, but she didn't mind. She started to kiss me back. Forgetting 4 other people were watching, I lied down, pulling her on top of me. Then, I remembered because I heard someone giggle._ Alice._ "Okay, you can stop now" she laughed. No, I thought to myself. But unfortunately, Bella had other ideas. She sat up and got off of me. I could tell by the look on her face she liked it because she was trying to hide her smile. I was happier than I was in a long time.

"Emmet" said Bella, "Truth or dare?" "DARE!" yelled Emmet in his booming voice. "I dare you to let Alice dress you up for a week" she said. Everyone started laughing, except Emmet. He had a look of fear on his face. "Thank you Bella" said Alice, still laughing, "this is going to be SSOOO much fun!". She ran up to Bella and gave her a hug.

_5 Hours later_

After playing karaoke, we decided it was time for bed. It was 2 in the morning, and I was pretty tired. So was everyone else. The girls were going to sleep in Alice's room and the boys in my room. When we were about to go our seprate ways, I decided I needed to tell Alice something. "Alice?" I asked. "Yeah" she said. "Can I talk to you in private?" I asked. "Sure" she agreed. We walked into my parents room, where no one would hear us.

"Thanks Alice" I said, "I didn't think you would do that." "Well", she said, "I would. You're my brother and I know that you would be great for her. After all, she is one of my best friends. And don't worry, she'll come around. You just have to give it time. By the way, can I go shopping tomorrow? I really want to spent some time with them…alone."

I laughed. "Sure" I said, "I guess I can make an exception." "Thank you Edward" she said and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

We made our way to our rooms. "Can I say good night to Bella?" I asked. "Sure" Alice agreed. I walked into her room and her and Rose were asleep. "Good night Bella" I whispered in her ear, "I love you". I bent down and kissed her on the cheek. When I looked back in their room, I could swear I saw alittle smile on Bella's face.

* * *

**Please don't yell at me! I know that this chapter in tiny but I needed to get it up. The next chapter will definitely be longer. **

**Please check out my other stories! If you like this one you will love Hidden under it All and Never Say Never. **

**Review!!!! I decided that I will put up the next chapter when I get only 5 reviews. Just 5 tiny reviews! They can be as tiny as 'Good Job' and 'REALLY BAD' or they can be as long as you want them!**

**Til next time**

**tw1l1ghtluvr**


	9. SHOPPING TRIP!

**Hey Everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight and I never will own twilight :(**

**This chapter will finally be in Bella's point of view!!!!**

**Bella's POV**

_We were in the forest… alone. Edward came slowly up to me. He bent down and whispered the words "I love you" in my ear. Then, he softly kissed my cheek. I smiled. It felt so good. _

_Then he was gone. _

_I didn't know where he went. I turned my head in every direction. I still couldn't see him. _

"_Edward!" I called out. There was no answer. "Edward!" I tried again. Still I couldn't see him. I kept screaming Edward until my throat felt dry and I couldn't scream anymore. Instead, I sank to the ground and cried. I cried like I never did before. _

_Suddenly, I was jerked awake. _

"Bella! Are you okay?!" Alice screamed in my ear. _It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. _

"You started saying 'Edward' then you started crying" Alice explained, seeming alittle relieved. "Don't worry Alice" I explained to her, "it was just a nightmare. I'm sorry I woke you up.

"Don't worry about it" Alice explained, "I was awake anyway." I looked at Rose, to see she was still sleeping. "I think you should get some sleep" she said, "tomorrow's going to be an exciting day". I could tell by the look on her face it was not something I was going to look forward to.

* * *

"Can't we go home now Alice?" I asked her. I was right last night. She dragged me shopping even though Edward told her last night that she couldn't for the next 2 weeks.

"Bella, we've only been shopping for a half an hour. Besides, I still want to go my other 5 stores" she said. I sulked. There was so way I could escape this shopping trip.

"Bella, can you come and try this on? I think it would look great on you" Rose asked. She was holding up a pretty light brown dress With a black bow. "Fine" I said.

"No!" Alice screamed, probably causing the whole store to look at her, "She would look SO much better in this one!" Alice was holding up a blue floor length dress

with a white bow on the back.

I decided to tune Alice and Rose out while they were arguing which dress I would 'gorgeous' in. Face it, I was just a plain Jane and could never pull off either of those. Instead, my mind wandered back to last night…

_Flashback (truth or dare game)_

"_Bella" said Alice, with a mischievous look in her eyes, "I dare you to kiss Edward". WHAT!!! Then she made it even worse. I decided maybe it would just be a quick peck and we would all forget about it in the morning. Man was I wrong. _

"_But, it has to be for atleast 2 minutes, so it can't be just a peck" she said, almost as if she were reading my mind. Sometimes it felt like Edward could do that sometimes…_

_I felt I was going to pass out. I couldn't kiss Edward. He was probably grossed out right now. Sure, we were best friends, but best friends DON'T kiss each other! Maybe if I just sit here long enough, they might forget that we were supposed to be doing a dare…_

"_Are you guys just gonna sit there, or are you actually get going with the dare?" Emmet said impatiently. Why Emmet? Why?_

_Edward took my face in his hands and pressed his lips on mine. It felt… good. I could feel something else in the way Edward was kissing me, but I didn't know what it was…_

_Suddenly he kissed me harder. There was more desperation. I didn't mind. I liked it. Wait. Did I just say I liked kissing Edward?_

_Before I could think anymore about that, he was pulling me on top of him. I forgot everything. About how this was only a dare and probably didn't mean anything, 4 other people were in the room…_

_I was pulled back to reality when I heard someone giggle. Alice. Shit. "Okay, you can stop now" she said. As much as I didn't want to, I was too embarrassed to keep kissing him. I quickly got off him and sat back in my stop. I looked over at Edward and he had some goofy grin on his face. I tried my best not to laugh, but I think a smile showed. _

"BELLA" a little pixie shouted in my ear. "Huh" I said dumbly. "I asked which do you like better, the brown one or the blue one?" "I guess I'll just take which ever one is cheaper" I decided. "Hah!" Alice said to Rose.

"Guys, can I tell you something?" I asked. They looked up. "I think I'm in love with Edward".

**CLIFFIE!! You don't know how sorry I am that this chapter didn't get up sooner!!! I'm going to start writing more often!!! You must have thought I forgot! **

**Sorry this is so short! I had to get it up and I promise the next one will be longer!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and all the readers that stayed with me through my not so frequent updates :)**

**Can I get up to 30 reviews? It would be awesome if I get more…**

**Til next time…**

**tw1l1ghtluvr**


	10. Coming Home

**HOLA MIS AMIGOS!!!! Te gusta 'You Belong With Me'?**

**For you that don't know, I just said 'Hi friends! Do you like 'You Belong with Me?'**

**Anyways… ENJOY THE STORY…..or else (dun, dun, duunnnn)**

**A and R POV**

O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god.

O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god.

O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god.

O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god.

O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god.

O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god.

O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god.

O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god.

O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god.

O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god.

O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god. O my god.

O MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**B POV**

"Your in love with EDWARD!!" they both screamed. I was sure everyone in the store was staring at us now.

"I never said I was…I said I 'think' I'm in love with Edward" I corrected them. I was no where near as loud as them.

"It's close enough!" Alice said, not quieting down one bit. "Um Alice" I said, trying to get the attention off of me, "can I get both of the dresses?" "Okay" said Alice. Luckily, they didn't talk about me or Edward for the rest of the shopping trip.

**EPOV**

"C'mon Emmet! You so cheated!" I yelled at Emmet. We were playing 'Rock Band' (**sorry… I don't know what teenage boys do in their free time cuz 1. I'm not a teenager… well sort of… cuz I just turned thirteen and 2. I'm not a boy. So… yeah…..)** and I never loose against him… until today. I knew… in the way back of my mind (and I mean in the way, way, way back… so back that you may have not noticed it) I was thinking about Bella. I felt bad that I had to let her suffer in a shopping trip with Alice. I knew it sucked because I've been on one of those shopping trips and it wasn't pretty. When I finally got home from it, Alice had bought me OVER 10 shopping bags full of clothes. Then she said she didn't get as much as she would have because I was a boy and she knew MOST boys didn't like to shop. I couldn't imagine how much she bought Bella.

"Hey Edward" said Jasper, "I think I knew why you lost. Thinking about Bella… right". _Dang it. It was seriously like he could read my mind. _

"Yeah" I said, deciding they would get it out of me soon enough and it was better sooner then later.

"You guys were in sane last night" said Jasper, suprising me, "You looked like Rose and Emmet" he finished, laughing. "Hey" Emmet defended himself. But it was too late. We were all lying down on the floor laughing our heads off.

Then the front door opened. "Hey guys!" said a very happy pixie. "Hey honey" replied Jasper. All the girls were ATLEAST carrying 15 shopping bags. And they weren't all tiny bags. Most of them were huge.

I felt bad for Bella, knowing it was my fault. I didn't think her arms could carry so much.

"Do you want me to help you?" I offered Bella. "Sure" she said, not giving me any of her bags, "You, Jazz and Emmet can get the rest out of the car". What? There were more?

"Alice, how much did you buy?" I asked my sister suspiciously. "Well, I decided since I wouldn't be shopping in the next 2 weeks, I had to make up for all of that". I made a big mistake by giving her that dare. "Can I talk to you upstairs… alone?" Alice asked me. I could tell by the look in her eyes she was hiding something. "Sure".

Once I was done getting the rest of the clothes and stuff out of the car, I met Alice upstairs in her room. It was very… pink. She was sitting down Indian style in the middle of her bed.

"Close the door behind you" she ordered me. If she told me to do that, this must be serious.

"Bella told me, while we were going shopping, that she thinks that she's in love with you". _WHAT!!!_

**Sorry for the other cliffie! I needed it! Also, sorry for the short chapter. I decided that I will be updating often but the chapters will be short. **

**I didn't get 30 reviews :(**

**Til next time**

**tw1l1ghtluvr**


	11. Hollywood High'

**HEY!!!!**

**I have a new story!!!!!!!!!!**

'**Hollywood High'- Bella (17) goes to an exclusive school for future stars. Edward (17) is a top selling singer/ actor/ songwriter/ dancer. When Edward is invited to train the students at Hollywood High for a week, what will he do when he meets Bella? **

**Do you like it? I hope you do! I won't post the first chapter for a while because I still have to work on my other stories alittle bit more. **

**Till next time, **

**tw1l1ghtluvr**


End file.
